The Ultimate Adventure
by Dandielion
Summary: After five years in the Digital World, Marcus and Agumon find a portal to another world. They thought it was a way back to the human world but they were wrong. They ended up in a ruined world.
1. The Beginning

**The Ultimate Adventure**

After five years in the Digital World, Marcus Damon and Agumon were lying down on the ground in the middle of nowhere still in the Digital World. "I feel homesick," Marcus murmured.

"I miss your mom's fried eggs," Agumon whined.

"Quit your whining, Agumon. We can't ever get back to the real world. Not now not ever," Marcus told him, as he yawned.

"I'm not whining! And maybe someday we'll be able to get back to the real world and eat some more of your mom's fried eggs," Agumon told him.

"Yeah…I'm kind of tired of eating fruit every single day," Marcus said. He got off of the ground and began walking. "Come on, Agumon. Let's go get some apples to snack on," Marcus told him. Agumon sighed and got up. After that he followed him.

"Okay, boss," Agumon said.

They continued walking until they found an apple tree. "Alright, Agumon, bring an apple down for the both of us," Marcus demanded.

"Why me, you're the one who wanted an apple in the first place?" Agumon asked with a frown on his face.

"Aren't you hungry?" Marcus asked.

"Yes but…" Agumon said but Marcus cut him off.

"Get the apples," Marcus told him. Agumon groaned and began to climb the tree. Agumon reached for an apple but ended up falling onto Marcus. "OW!!! Agumon! Get off of me!" Marcus shouted. Agumon looked down at Marcus.

"Oh, sorry boss," Agumon slowly got off of him. Marcus got to his feet and glared at Agumon.

"What'd you take so long to get off for?" Marcus asked, as he raised his fist, ready to strike at Agumon. Agumon backed away a little.

"Boss, I said I was sorry!" Agumon exclaimed.

"You'll be sorry in a minute!" Marcus was about to hit Agumon but a portal opened from beside them. Marcus stopped and looked at the portal.

"What's that, boss?" Agumon asked. Marcus stared at it.

"Maybe it's a one way ticket to home," Marcus grinned and then looked at Agumon. "What do you say?" Marcus asked.

"I say we take it!" Agumon answered.

"Yeah!" Marcus ran to the portal along with Agumon. After that they jumped into the portal, thinking it was a way back home. But they were so wrong.

Marcus and Agumon were falling from a very dark and cloudy sky. "We're going to crash!" Marcus shouted and got ready to hit the ground.

"Boss, look at that vine there!" Agumon pointed to a huge green vine that was connecting to a huge building to another. Marcus looked.

"What about it?" Marcus asked. They were about to hit the ground.

"We have to grab onto it so we won't hit the ground!" Agumon grabbed Marcus's wrist Agumon grabbed onto the vine with his other hand. After that they just hung there. "Boss, I'm getting tired, and you're slipping," Agumon said.

"Let me climb up," Marcus climbed up Agumon stepping on his head in the process.

"Ouch!" Agumon cried. Marcus got onto the vine and sat down on it. It was a very huge green vine and they were everywhere.

"Sorry about that, Agumon," Marcus apologized.

"That's alright, boss," Agumon climbed onto the vine and sat next to him.

"Where the heck are we?" Marcus asked, as he looked around. The city was in ruins, it looked abandoned, vines were growing everywhere, the sky was dark, and streets were cracked. Plus, there was nobody around.

"Boss, this city looks like it's been abandoned," Agumon told him. Marcus got up and began to walk along the vine to the building. Agumon followed.

"I know, there has to be somebody around," Marcus said, as he stopped on top of the building. He tried opening a door to the building but it wouldn't budge.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a fire ball from his mouth and it hit the door. It opened after that. "There you go, boss," Agumon said.

"Thanks," Marcus went inside with Agumon following him. Suddenly, something ran pass them. "Hey, who's there?" Marcus asked, as he entered a room along with Agumon.

"A digimon is near, boss," Agumon told him.

"Right, keep your guard up," Marcus said, as he looked around the room. Suddenly, a Gatomon jumped out of a closet and jumped onto Marcus's back. "Get off of me!" Marcus tried to get the Gatomon off of him but failed. "Agumon, help me!" Marcus demanded, as he thrashed about.

"Okay, boss. Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot out a fire ball from his mouth and it hit the Gatomon on the back. The Gatomon fell to the ground and got to its feet slowly.

"You got a lot of nerve jumping on me like that!" Marcus raised his fist, ready to punch the Gatomon hard in the face. The Gatomon glared at them.

"Lightning Paw!" The Gatomon used its attack on Marcus. Marcus dodged it and punched the Gatomon in the back of the head. The Gatomon fell down onto the ground.

"Listen, I don't have time for this!" Marcus shouted at the Gatomon. The Gatomon growled and ran towards Marcus.

"Lightning Paw!" The Gatomon exclaimed and was about to hit Marcus with its attack. Agumon suddenly got in front of Gatomon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot out a fire ball from his mouth and it hit the Gatomon. The Gatomon fell to the ground and shakily got to its feet.

"You can't stay here, get out or I'll make you get out!" The Gatomon demanded angrily and growled.

"Listen, we just want to know where we are! We came from a portal up in the sky! We came from the Digital World!" Marcus yelled at the Gatomon furiously.

"Boss is right, we just want answers," Agumon told Gatomon. The Gatomon looked shocked and stared at them.

"You came from the Digital World?" The Gatomon asked.

"That's right," Marcus nodded. Suddenly, a girl with short brown that looked to be about seventeen years old walked into the room. She looked at Marcus, Agumon, and Gatomon.

"Gatomon, what is going on?" The girl asked, as she picked up the Gatomon and hugged it. The Gatomon looked up at the girl and sighed.

"They came in this building without asking," The Gatomon answered with another sigh. The girl shook her head and looked at Marcus and Agumon.

"We want answers," Marcus demanded. "Why is the city like this and who are you?" Marcus asked, as he folded his arms across his chest. The girl put the Gatomon down and bowed.

"My name's Kari Kamiya and this is my friend, Gatomon," The girl now known as Kari pointed at the Gatomon beside her.

"Nice to meet you," Gatomon said with a small smile.

"Whatever. I'm Marcus Damon," Marcus said.

"And I'm Agumon," Agumon smiled.

"It's really nice to meet you both," Kari told them, as she stared at them. "Is Agumon you're partner?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, what happened to this city?" Marcus asked. Kari looked really sad all of a sudden and sat down on a tore up couch.

"Something…destroyed this world and…and destroyed everyone with it. Everyone except the Digidestined," Kari said sadly. "Everyone is gone and that something put my friends into some kind of sleep…a nightmare sleep. They can never wake up," Kari said with tears in her eyes. "My brother was one of the Digidestined…" Kari let the tears roll down her cheeks. "And he had an Agumon just like you,"

"You're friends are the Digidestined?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," Kari answered, as she wiped away her tears.

"They have digimon partners and digivices?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah," Kari replied.

"Can I see your digivice?" Marcus asked. Kari nodded and handed him her digivice. Marcus took it and stared at it. "This looks nothing like mine," He said, giving it back to her. Kari took it and put it back into her pocket.

"Maybe because you're from another dimension," Kari told him.

"Yeah, I came from the Digital World and yes, I'm from another dimension because back where I used to live it looked nothing like this city," Marcus told her.

"Boss, there are other digimon outside!" Agumon shouted and pointed at a shattered window. Marcus and Kari went over to the window and looked. There were lots of Devimon flying around destroying things.

"Those are Devimon…" Kari said quietly. "They are really evil,"

"Those monsters, this city is already in bad shape and they're still wrecking it? Come on, Agumon, we have to stop them," Marcus said, as he jumped out of the window. Agumon followed him. Kari gasped.

"Marcus what are you doing?" She called with fear in her voice. Marcus didn't reply instead he punched one of the Devimon in the face.

"It's fightin' time!" He shouted and his DNA charge was in his hand.

"Let's do it, boss!" Agumon told him. Marcus nodded and took out his digivice.

"DNA CHARGE!!! OVERDRIVE!!!" Marcus shouted and used his digivice. Agumon began to digivolve.

"Agumon double warp digivolve to! ShineGreymon!" Agumon was now ShineGreymon.

"Go get'em ShineGreymon!" Marcus cheered, as he landed on a huge green vine.

"Okay, boss," ShineGreymon said and approached all of the Devimon. All of the Devimon turned to look at ShineGreymon and got ready to attack. "Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon roared and used his attack on all of the Devimon. All of those Devimon turned into bits of data but then a lot more came.

"Where are they all coming from?" Marcus asked, as he stood up on the vine. Kari knew why more Devimon were coming. She looked at Marcus.

"Marcus, the creature that destroyed this world creates any digimon he wants!" Kari called from the shattered window of the building. Marcus looked at her then looked back at ShineGreymon and all of the Devimon.

"Laser Wing!" All of the Devimon shouted at the same time and lots of lasers shot out from their wings and hit ShineGreymon. It was very powerful. ShineGreymon fell onto his back.

"ShineGreymon, no!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I'm okay, boss," ShineGreymon slowly got to his feet but was hit with more lasers from all of the Devimon. Marcus took out his digivice.

Kari looked at Gatomon. "We have to help him, Gatomon," Kari told her. Gatomon nodded and got ready. Kari took out her digivice and it glowed. "Digivolve, now!" Kari demanded and Gatomon began to digivolve.

"Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon!" Angewomon put Kari onto her back and flew towards the battle.

"GeoGrey Sword!" Marcus exclaimed and used his digivice to summon the GeoGrey Sword for ShineGreymon. The GeoGrey Sword appeared in ShineGreymon's hand and he slashed the Devimon with it. They all turned into bits of data. More Devimon came after that and began to attack ShineGreymon.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon created an arrow of light and struck the Devimon that were attacking ShineGreymon. Marcus looked up to see Angewomon and Kari on her back with her arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"ShineGreymon, finish them!" Marcus demanded.

"Right, boss," ShineGreymon said. "Glorious Burst!" He exclaimed and used his attack on all of the Devimon. All of the Devimon were gone and no more came.

"Great work, ShineGreymon!" Marcus told him.

"You did well, Angewomon," Kari told Angewomon, as she landed. Kari climbed off of her back and Angewomon turned back into Gatomon. Marcus climbed down from the green vine and walked over to Kari.

"Thanks for helping ShineGreymon out," Marcus thanked her.

"Don't thank me, thank Gatomon," Kari told him, as she pointed at Gatomon beside her. Marcus looked at the cat like digimon and frowned.

"Thanks," He told her, remembering when Gatomon jumped onto his back and attacked him. ShineGreymon turned back into to Agumon and sighed.

"Boss…" Agumon whined. Marcus looked at his partner.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm starving," Agumon answered, as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait until we get back to the Digital World," Marcus told him, as he folded his arms across his chest. Agumon groaned.

"I have food stashed in that old store right over there," Kari pointed at a store across from them. It looked really wrecked up just like everything else. Agumon jumped to his feet happily.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Agumon ran into the store.

"Is he always like that?" Kari asked. Marcus nodded.

"Always," Marcus answered.

"Come on then. We'll eat then I'll explain everything about that…creature," Kari told him and walked into the store. Gatomon followed her. Marcus looked up at a building and thought he saw something.

"My eyes are playing tricks on me," Marcus told himself then walked into the store.


	2. In the Real World

**Chapter 2: In the Real World**

Thomas H. Norstien was typing away on a laptop. He thought about Gaomon and the others. He wondered if they were okay. He knew that Keenan, Kristy, and Yoshino missed their partners dearly. He also missed Gaomon dearly. _Maybe Gaomon had forgotten me. _Thomas thought, as he continued to type away on his laptop. _That's ridiculous, Gaomon would never forget me! _Thomas pondered and shook his head. He then thought about Marcus and Agumon. He didn't miss them as much as he missed Gaomon. But he knew that Kristy, Sarah, and Spencer missed them a whole lot. Thomas slammed his laptop shut and walked out of his room. After that he entered a living room. Suddenly, someone knocked on his front door. He went to the front door and opened it. Men in black were standing at his front door along with Commander Sampson. He could see Yoshino behind them standing next to some black vans. "What's going on?" Thomas asked. He was very perplexed as to why they were here. They didn't answer; instead one of the men in black grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly. Thomas pulled his arm away and glared at all of them except Yoshino. "Tell me what is going on, Sampson!" Thomas demanded.

"Thomas, you need to come with us," Sampson told him. Thomas looked at Yoshino.

"Yoshi, what is going on?!" Thomas asked angrily. Yoshino just looked away. Thomas slammed the door shut and ran up some stairs. He could hear the door open from downstairs and footsteps heading straight upstairs. Thomas entered a room then closed the door behind him. After that he opened a near by window and climbed out. He climbed to the other side of the roof and slid down. He landed onto the ground and began to run. He had to find out why men in black, Yoshino, and Sampson came to his house. He had to find out why he needed to come with them.

Yoshino just looked away from Thomas when he asked her what was going on. She really didn't know what was going on. All she knew that Thomas had did something really terrible. Yoshino flinched when she heard the door slam to Thomas's house door. The men in black entered the house quickly after that and Sampson ran towards her. "Yoshino, get in that van and find him! He's escaping," Sampson demanded. Yoshino saluted.

"Yes, sir," Yoshino said and entered one of the black vans. After that she started it up, put it in drive, and took off at a fast pace. She searched around for Thomas, as she drove. "I wonder what Thomas did…" Yoshino said to herself then stopped at a red light. She stared out of the window then saw Thomas! He was walking through people to hide himself. When the light turned green she took off and stopped at a curb where Thomas was walking. She put the car in park and got out. "Thomas!" Yoshino called to him. Thomas stopped walking and turned to look at her. He stared at her for a moment before taking off running as fast as he could. Yoshino went after him. "Thomas, wait!" She called again but he kept running. Yoshino still ran after him. People kept getting in her way and she was losing him. "Thomas!" She shouted and stopped running. Thomas was gone. She looked around and sighed. Sampson was going to be very angry with her. Yoshino made her way back to the van. _Why am I even chasing Thomas? I don't even know what he did and I'm only a police officer! _Yoshino thought, as she got into the black van. After that she took off.

Kristy and Keenan were walking back from school along a sidewalk. "Keenan, have you ever thought about what's happening to Marcus right now?" Kristy asked. Keenan nodded.

"Of course," He answered.

"And the digimon as well?" Kristy asked.

"Yeah," Keenan replied, as he took out his digivice from his pocket. He stared at it and began to think about Falcomon.

"I think about Biyomon," Kristy told him.

"I bet you do," Keenan said, as he put his digivice away. "Someday we'll see them again. I'm sure of it," Keenan told her.

"I hope so," Kristy said then suddenly, a black van pulled up beside them. Kristy and Keenan stopped walking and looked at the black van. The window rolled down and they could Yoshino sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey Kristy, Keenan," Yoshino smiled at them. Kristy and Keenan smiled brightly.

"Hi, Yoshi," Kristy waved.

"Hello," Keenan nodded at her. Yoshino nodded and sighed.

"Um…you didn't happen to see Thomas around here…have you?" She asked nervously. Kristy and Keenan looked at each other in confusion then looked back at Yoshino. They noticed she sounded a little nervous.

"No, why'd you ask?" Kristy asked.

"Nothing personal," Yoshino answered.

"Are you sure?" Keenan asked her. Yoshino nodded rapidly.

"Sure I'm sure," Yoshino put on a fake smile. "See you both tomorrow, bye!" Yoshino took off really fast. Kristy and Keenan were really baffled as to why Yoshino just took off like that. And her behavior was different.

"Something's up," Kristy said.

"Yes, and we're going to find out," Keenan told her and took off running. Kristy followed him.

Thomas stopped walking and turned to look at Yoshino. She had called him. He stared at her for a moment then took off running. He looked back and saw that she was chasing him. Thomas ran even faster and finally lost her. He slowed down and entered an alley. After that he stopped and sat down. What was going on? "What have I done wrong?" Thomas asked himself. "I have to find out what's going on. Maybe…I could try to find a way to talk to Yoshi," Thomas said quietly. He got up and walked out of the alley.

He walked to where Yoshino worked and it was a police station. He had a hat and different clothes on so no one would recognize him. He pulled the hat down a little to cover some of his face. He walked over to a counter and Miki was behind it. Miki looked up at him and stared at him. "Can I help you?" She asked. Thomas nodded. Miki waited for an answer for a couple of minutes then sighed annoyingly. "Well?" She asked. "What can I help you with?"

"Is Yoshino here?" Thomas asked, making his voice sound really deep.

"Yeah," Miki replied.

"Can I speak with her?" Thomas asked.

"Um, she's kind of busy right at the moment. But she'll be able to speak with you after she's done with her work," Miki replied then began writing on some paper on the table. Thomas sighed in frustration.

_Now I can't even talk to her right now! I need answers! _Thomas thought, as he sat down on a chair that was up against a wall. He waited and waited and waited then Miki looked up at him.

"You can speak with her now," Miki told him. Thomas quickly got up and walked past the counter. After that he spotted Yoshino sitting at an old desk writing on a piece of paper. She looked up.

"Take a seat," Yoshino said, as she pointed at a chair in front of the desk. Thomas sat down and put his hands on the table.

"Yoshi, what is going on? I want answers now," Thomas said with his regular voice. Yoshino suddenly stopped doing what she was doing and looked up at Thomas. What was she supposed to do now? Sound the alarm? Tell somebody? Or just talk to him? Yoshino sighed and decided to talk to him.

"I just found out that…you…did something," Yoshino answered quietly and looked back down at the papers on the table.

"And what is that something?" Thomas asked.

"Well, all I know is that you've been opening portals to the Digital World and sending out digimon to attack people. Plus, you sent us a letter saying that you will destroy this world and the Digital World. It was in your hand writing, Thomas. Don't worry, we got all of the digimon before anyone could see them," Yoshino explained. Thomas was really shocked. He was being framed.

"Yoshi, you know I wouldn't do such a thing," Thomas told her. Yoshino nodded slowly and swallowed hard.

"I…I know," Yoshino said quietly.

"Don't you trust me anymore?" Thomas asked.

"I…I don't know, Thomas. I just don't know," Yoshino replied. Thomas was even more shocked that Yoshino didn't trust him. Weren't they friends? Didn't they save the world together along with everyone else? Thomas stood up angrily.

"I'll find the person who did this. And this person isn't me," Thomas said with a little hurt in his voice. After that he walked out of the police station. Yoshino sat back in her chair and sighed.

"This is the worst!" Yoshino said.

Kristy and Keenan had followed Yoshino to the police station. "How'd you know she'd be here, even though we lost sight of her?" Kristy asked Keenan.

"She's a police officer, remember?" Keenan asked her. Kristy felt like a fool.

"Oh right, of course," Kristy said. "Should we go in?"

"Yes," Keenan entered the police station and Kristy followed. A guy with blonde hair walked passed them quickly. He had a hat on. Keenan watched him for a moment then walked over to the counter along with Kristy. "Hi, Miki," Keenan said. Miki looked up and smiled at Kristy and Keenan.

"Hi, long time no see! What's up?" Miki asked. Suddenly, they heard Yoshino say something from out back.

"This is the worst!" They all heard her say.

"Looks like something's wrong with Yoshi," Miki said, as she smiled. "So, what can I do for you two?" Miki asked.

"We want to talk with Yoshi," Kristy answered.

"Oh, go right ahead," Miki told them. Kristy and Keenan ran past the counter and ran over to Yoshino's desk. Yoshino was sitting back in her chair with her eyes closed.

"Yoshi, are you alright?" Kristy asked. Yoshino suddenly opened her eyes and sat up straight. She was surprised to see Kristy and Keenan.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We want to know what's going on," Keenan replied.

"Yeah," Kristy said. Yoshino sighed and decided to tell them.

Thomas walked through a forest in silence. He took off the hat he was wearing and threw it to the ground. How could they think he did something terrible like that? Thomas sighed and leaned against a tree in thought. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of him. Thomas got off of the tree and stared at it. "Strange…I wonder where it would take me if I were to go into it," Thomas told himself. He slowly entered the portal and the portal closed behind him.


	3. Chaos Everywhere

**Chapter 3: Chaos Everywhere**

Marcus, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon sat at a worn down wooden table. Agumon was staring down at some fruit on the table in front of him. "Boss…" Agumon said. Marcus turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Marcus asked.

"This is fruit…" Agumon answered.

"I know…" Marcus said. Kari and Gatomon looked at each other then looked back at them.

"Is there something wrong with the fruit?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, you two look funny," Gatomon told them. Marcus and Agumon looked at them and shook their heads.

"No, nothing's wrong with the fruit," Marcus replied and bit into an apple.

"It's just that all we've been eating in the Digital World was fruit," Agumon responded and shoved some apples, pears, grapes, and bananas into his mouth.

"So…you were trapped in the Digital World?" Kari asked.

"You can say that. But, we wanted to stay there," Marcus answered. Kari looked confused and Marcus noticed so he began to explain. "My friends and I saved our world from destruction and when we did our partners had to go back to the Digital World. Agumon is like a brother to me so I didn't want him to go. But, Agumon had to and so I went with him," Marcus finished.

"Oh," Kari said.

"How long have you been in the Digital World?" Gatomon asked.

"Five years," Marcus replied.

"Whoa, that's a long time! So how old are you now?" Gatomon asked.

"Nineteen," Marcus answered.

"Don't you ever miss your friends and family back at your own world, Marcus?" Kari asked. Marcus nodded.

"Of course I do," He replied. "Now, tell me about this creature and everything,"

"Okay. It all started five years ago. My friends and I which are the Digidestined were at the park having a great time. Then all of a sudden the skies turned dark and darkness swept over the whole world. We had no idea what was going on until some kind of creature named Eternal Darkness greeted us. He told us that he was going to take over the whole entire world. We asked him why and he said that all of us humans are evil and that our digimon are fools to be partners with us. We tried fighting Eternal Darkness but every time we did…we lost," Kari had tears in her eyes now. Marcus reached over and wiped away her tears.

"Go on," Marcus told her. Kari nodded and continued.

"We have been fighting him for two whole months. As those two months went by the world was turning into ruins and people were being captured by Eternal Darkness and put into the Nightmare Sleep. After those two months were over the world was almost empty and everyone was beginning to give up, even me. But my brother Tai wasn't ready to give up. He told us that we had to defeat Eternal Darkness or we'll never be able save this world. His Agumon agreed and so did everyone else, including me. So, we went back for a final fight with Eternal Darkness. But everything turned out wrong. Eternal Darkness told us that he was done playing around with us and decided to put us in the Nightmare Sleep. He took everyone and their partners one by one and put them in the Nightmare Sleep," Kari looked out of a window and sighed.

"So, they had nightmares for five years including all of the people in this world? And they still are?" Marcus asked. Kari nodded.

"Yes. Tai and I were the only ones left along with our partners. Eternal Darkness was about to put me and Gatomon in the Nightmare Sleep but Tai and his Agumon got in front of us and got in the Nightmare Sleep instead. And so, Gatomon and I left and stayed here in this city for five whole years," Kari finished. Marcus suddenly got up from the table and grinned.

"This guy doesn't sound so tough to me! If he was that tough he wouldn't have put your friends and all those people in that stupid Nightmare Sleep!" Marcus said with total confidence. Kari and Gatomon were shocked.

"But Eternal Darkness is really strong! And he's neither a digimon nor human! His powers are unbelievable, they are incredible and dangerous!" Kari got up from the table along with Gatomon.

"Kari's right, we can't defeat Eternal Darkness! That's why we gave up when everyone was put in the Nightmare Sleep! They are all floating in some little pods at the park sleeping! And they will never wake up!" Gatomon yelled. Marcus shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"If you think that way then you will never win. When you have to face a fight be strong and give it all your might!" Marcus told them. Agumon finished his fruit and got up from the table.

"Boss is right; we can defeat that Eternal Darkness guy!" Agumon exclaimed with a smile on his face. Kari and Gatomon looked at each other then they suddenly heard explosions from outside. "What was that, boss?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out, come on," Marcus ran out of the store with Agumon following him. Kari and Gatomon went after them.

"Marcus, Agumon, wait!" Kari called but they were already too far ahead.

Marcus and Agumon followed the explosions to a huge museum. There were digimon everywhere destroying things, tearing things apart, blowing up things, and it was total chaos everywhere! "Look at all of the digimon, boss," Agumon said, as he spotted some IceDevimon flying around the museum.

"We have to stop them! We can't allow these digimon to wreck up the city even more. It's already in bad shape!" Marcus ran towards a SkullGreymon and tried to punch it but was thrown to the side. Marcus landed onto his back.

"Boss, no!" Agumon cried then turned to look at the SkullGreymon. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot out a fire ball from his mouth and it hit the SkullGreymon. It didn't affect SkullGreymon one bit. SkullGreymon picked up Agumon and started squeezing him. "Boss…help!" Agumon tried to get away but failed. Marcus got to his feet and ran towards SkullGreymon.

"Let him go!" Marcus tried to punch SkullGreymon but SkullGreymon flung him to the side with his other hand. Marcus went flying into a wall. He collapsed onto the ground then shakily got to his feet. _I have to punch him somehow. _Marcus thought, as he watched Agumon get crushed.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon came out of nowhere and used her attack on SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon fell to the ground and was hurt badly. "Now, Marcus, punch him!" Angewomon demanded. Marcus raised his fist.

"With pleasure!" Marcus ran towards SkullGreymon and punched him in the face really hard. His DNA charge appeared in his hand.

"Go for it, boss!" Agumon exclaimed. Marcus nodded and took out his digivice.

"DNA CHARGE!!! OVERDRIVE!!!" Marcus shouted and used his digivice. Agumon began to digivolve.

"Agumon double warp digivolve to! ShineGreymon!" Agumon was now ShineGreymon. "Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon used his attack on the SkullGreymon and he turned into bits of data. All of the IceDevimon went towards ShineGreymon and Angewomon.

"ShineGreymon, look out!" Marcus shouted.

"Angewomon, look out!" Kari ran over to Marcus and looked up at the digimon. ShineGreymon and Angewomon turned around to look and got hit in the face by all of the IceDevimon. Suddenly, some dark roots came out from under the ground and wrapped around ShineGreymon and Angewomon.

"What is that?!" Marcus asked Kari.

"That's Eternal Darkness's Dark Roots; they drain all of the energy out from anything it wraps around!" Kari replied with fear in her voice. "And they just got ShineGreymon and Angewomon," Kari said.

"ShineGreymon, get out of there!" Marcus yelled. ShineGreymon tried to get out but failed and turned back into Agumon.

"Angewomon!" Kari exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Kari…" Angewomon turned back into Gatomon and fell to the ground along with Agumon. Marcus ran over to Agumon and Kari ran over to Gatomon.

"Agumon, are you alright?" Marcus asked.

"I'm fine, boss," Agumon answered.

"Are you okay, Gatomon?" Kari asked the cat like digimon. Gatomon nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Kari. I'm okay," Gatomon responded. Suddenly, all of the IceDevimon began laughing. Everyone turned to look at them and saw that they were merging together to become one.

"Oh no, they're merging together!" Kari exclaimed. Marcus frowned and watched the IceDevimon merge together. After they merged together they became one huge IceDevimon. The huge IceDevimon laughed and flew away ripping the city apart.

"We have to stop him!" Marcus told them.

"Right, boss!" Agumon said. Kari and Gatomon shook their heads.

"We can't…he's too strong," Kari said.

"Kari's right…" Gatomon sighed.

"Stop talking like that! Look, if you're going to stay here and cry like a bunch of babies then do so, because I don't care! I'm going to stop that monster with or without your help! Come on, Agumon!" Marcus got up and ran off into the city.

"Right behind you, boss," Agumon ran after him. Kari sighed and sat down on a rock. Gatomon looked up at Kari.

"Kari…I think we should help them. Maybe there is a way to defeat Eternal Darkness and this huge IceDevimon," Gatomon told her. Kari looked down at her partner.

"You think so?" Kari asked.

"No, I know so," Gatomon answered and helped Kari off of the rock. "Together we can do it, we can do anything," Gatomon smiled. Kari smiled back at her.

"You're right; now let's go help Marcus and Agumon!" Kari took off in the direction Marcus and Agumon took. Gatomon followed her.


	4. In the Digital World

**Chapter 4: In the Digital World**

Thomas entered the portal. Moments later he was falling out of the sky. "There is no way to stop this!" Thomas shouted to himself and closed his eyes, ready to hit the ground. But for some reason he didn't hit the ground. Instead he was being carried away by something. Thomas opened his eyes and looked up to see Lalamon! "Lalamon, just in time!" Thomas exclaimed with a grin on his face. Lalamon nodded and sat Thomas down on the ground by an apple tree. "It's been an awfully long time, Lalamon," Thomas told her and Lalamon just nodded again.

"Why didn't you bring Yoshi with you?" Lalamon asked looking a little sad. Thomas sighed and told Lalamon everything that happened in the real world. Lalamon gasped when Thomas finished explaining. "You would never do that, Thomas!" Lalamon exclaimed.

"I know, but everyone thinks I still did it…even Yoshi," Thomas said quietly. Lalamon gasped again. She couldn't believe Yoshino didn't even trust Thomas anymore.

"That's terrible. I have to get back to the real world somehow so I can see Yoshi again," Lalamon sighed.

"I'm sure another portal will open up somewhere eventually. Oh, and by the way, have you seen Gaomon and the rest of the digimon that left to the Digital World five years ago along with you, Marcus, and Agumon?" Thomas asked. Lalamon nodded.

"Yeah, Gaomon and the rest of the digimon are at a river but I haven't seen Marcus and Agumon in two whole days," Lalamon replied. Thomas thought about this for a moment.

"That's strange," Thomas said. Lalamon nodded.

"I know, let's go, Gaomon really misses you. Follow me!" Lalamon flew away and Thomas followed.

After a couple of minutes they made it to a river and digimon were by it. It was Gaomon, Falcomon, Biyomon, the PawnChessmon, and Kudamon. "Gaomon, long time no see!" Thomas called out to his old partner. Gaomon's ears perked up at the sound of Thomas's voice. He turned to look at Thomas and was shocked.

"Sir, how did you get here?!" Gaomon asked, as he ran over to him. Thomas gave him a hug and Gaomon returned it.

"It's so good to see you again, Gaomon," Thomas said.

"It's good to see you too, sir," Gaomon said with a smile and released him.

"It's been five years," Thomas said, as he also smiled. "It's really hard to believe that it's been that long," Thomas sighed. Gaomon nodded, as the other digimon walked over to them.

"It's good to see you, Thomas," Kudamon said.

"It's been so long!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"It's good to see you, Thomas…how's Keenan?" Falcomon asked. Thomas smiled at everyone.

"It's good to see all of you. Keenan's doing just fine. He speaks perfect now and he's going to high school. He and Kristy are best friends," Thomas answered. Falcomon smiled happily.

"I'm happy for him," He said.

"How's Kristy?" Biyomon asked.

"She's fine, she goes to high school as well," Thomas replied.

"That's good to hear," Biyomon grinned. Thomas nodded then decided to tell them everything that's happened in the real world. After he finished explaining they all gasped.

"You're being framed!" Kudamon exclaimed. "And Sampson thinks you did it!"

"I know…that's why I entered the portal when I had a chance," Thomas said. "So…you all haven't seen Marcus and Agumon in two whole days?" Thomas asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yes, one day they were here the next day they were gone," Falcomon said.

"That's really strange," Thomas said, as he pondered about it. _Marcus and Agumon wouldn't just disappear like that…something happened. _Thomas pondered.

"Let's go look for him," Gaomon said.

"Gaomon's right, we have to go find them," Lalamon agreed. Thomas nodded.

"Right, let's go," He said then suddenly, the sky began to turn blood red and dark red clouds covered the blood red sky. Everyone looked up. "What is going on?" Thomas asked. All the plants began to die and all the water turned into blood.

"Something terrible is happening!" Lalamon exclaimed and flew around in circles. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them. When it cleared there was some kind of hideous beast standing there. It was red and huge and it looked really slimy and wet, it had thousands of cats like eyes, he had a huge mouth with millions of sharp teeth in it, and it had sixty arms and all of them had very sharp nails.

"What are you?!" Thomas asked. The hideous creature laughed hysterically.

"I am Eternal Death…the younger brother of Eternal Darkness. I bring death to anything anywhere. That's why the plants died and the water turned into blood. I will bring death to all of the digimon here including you, you dirty human!" Eternal Death laughed. Thomas glared at Eternal Death but saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked and saw nothing.

"Was there something there?" Thomas asked himself quietly.

"Sir, we have to destroy this creature. He doesn't deserve to live," Gaomon told him. Thomas looked at Gaomon and nodded.

"Of course," Thomas took out his digivice. "Are you ready, Gaomon?" Thomas asked. Gaomon nodded.

"Sir, yes sir," Gaomon replied.

"DNA CHARGE!!! OVERDRIVE!!!" Thomas shouted and used his digivice. Gaomon began to digivolve.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to! MirageGaogamon!" Gaomon was now MirageGaogamon. "Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon accumulates all the energy in his body into his chest and fires a blast from the opening there. His blast hit Eternal Death and it did nothing.

"It did nothing!" Thomas exclaimed with shock. MirageGaogamon growled at Eternal Death. The rest of the digimon stayed back.

"Fools! You cannot defeat me! Take this!" Eternal Death raised all of his sixty hands and they shined a blood red color, after that he slashed MirageGaogamon with it. MirageGaogamon fell to the ground then shakily got to his feet.

"MirageGaogamon, can you still fight?" Thomas asked. MirageGaogamon nodded.

"Sir, yes sir," MirageGaogamon glared at Eternal Death. Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon fires crescent moon shockwaves from his two hands and they head straight towards Eternal Death. Eternal Death smirked and just flung the attack away.

"How can he be that strong?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas, I think we should get out of here," Lalamon said in fear. Thomas shook his head and frowned.

"We have to defeat this monster or the Digital World and all the digimon in it will be destroyed!" Thomas exclaimed. "Are you with me MirageGaogamon?" Thomas asked.

"Always, sir," MirageGaogamon replied. Thomas nodded and took out his digivice.

"DNA CHARGE!!! BURST MODE!!!" Thomas shouted and used his digivice. MirageGaogamon began to change mode.

"Fools, that won't work!" Eternal Death said.

"MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!" MirageGaogamon turned into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. "Meteor Shackle!" MirageGaogamon Burst Mode yelled and used his attack on Eternal Death. Eternal Death got hit and was hurt.

"What…how can you hurt me?!" Eternal Death asked angrily. Thomas and MirageGaogamon Burst Mode grinned.

"If we work together we can do anything! Now MirageGaogamon, finish him!" Thomas demanded.

"Sir, yes sir," MirageGaogamon Burst Mode began to attack.

"Not so fast!" Eternal Death grabbed MirageGaogamon Burst Mode's arm and threw him into the ground. "I'll be back later!" Eternal Death vanished after he said that. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode turned back into Gaomon and just lay there weakly.

"Gaomon!" Thomas ran over to his partner and helped him up.

"I'm fine, sir," Gaomon answered.

"Good, I'm glad," Thomas said then looked all around them. Half of the Digital World was destroyed and the rest of it will be destroyed soon. "We have to stop this," Thomas sighed.

"If only Yoshi was here then I could've helped you two out," Lalamon said sadly. Falcomon, Kudamon, and the PawnChessmon felt the same way.

"Don't worry, Gaomon and I can handle it," Thomas smiled at them and gave them a thumbs-up.

"He's right, we can do it and maybe you can help out without your partners help," Gaomon told them.

"That might just work," Falcomon said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," Kudamon nodded.

"See, if you have the right attitude you can do anything," Thomas told them. Everyone nodded and agreed. "Now, I know Eternal Death will return but we have to find Marcus and Agumon. We'll need their help," Thomas said and began to walk. Gaomon and the other digimon followed him.

"What if he wasn't in the Digital World, sir?" Gaomon asked.

"I don't know…he probably isn't. If he was he would've been there battling Eternal Death along side us," Thomas answered.

"I know that he isn't in the real world because you were just there," Gaomon said. Thomas nodded.

"Yeah…" Thomas said in thought. "Could he have ended up in another world, or perhaps in another dimension?" Thomas asked.

"Portals have been opening here in the Digital World and digimon kept disappearing. I assume that they entered those portals," Gaomon said.

"And they lead to the real world," Thomas told him. "Yoshi told me that I was opening portals and bringing digimon into the real world. Why would I want to take over the world?" Thomas asked.

"It has to be someone else, sir," Gaomon told him. Thomas nodded.

"I know," Thomas said, as he sighed. "But who is it?"

"It's probably Eternal Death," Gaomon suggested. Thomas shook his head.

"I don't think he would want to frame me," Thomas told him.

"Then I have no idea who would do it, sir," Gaomon said. Thomas sighed and thought he saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked and saw a shadow run past.

"What was that?" Thomas asked. "I saw it twice today,"

"What was it, sir?" Gaomon asked, as he looked around. The other digimon looked around too.

"I didn't see anything," Lalamon told him.

"Me neither," Falcomon replied. Thomas frowned.

"I saw something…and I think we're being watched," Thomas said.

The shadow was watching them from the sky then vanished.


	5. In the Real World 2

**Chapter 5: In the Real World 2**

"And that's what Thomas did…I think," Yoshino finished explaining to Keenan and Kristy telling them what was going on. Keenan and Kristy were really shocked. "And…and I don't know if I still…trust him or not," Yoshino whispered. Keenan and Kristy looked at each other then looked back at Yoshino.

"How can you not trust, Thomas!?" Kristy shouted, making everyone in the police station look at her. Keenan put his hand on Kristy's shoulder.

"Calm down, Kristy," He told her. Kristy sighed and calmed down a little bit. Yoshino frowned and stacked some papers up.

"Thomas wouldn't do that," Keenan told Yoshino.

"I don't know…he did join Kurata once," Yoshino told them.

"He was fooling Kurata and you know it! He wouldn't just turn evil all of a sudden like that!" Kristy exclaimed making everyone in the police station look at her again. Keenan put both of his hands on Kristy's shoulders.

"Kristy, calm down," Keenan told her. Kristy sat down on a chair and calmed down.

"Fine…but Thomas wouldn't do that," Kristy told Yoshino.

"I want to believe that but for some reason…I can't," Yoshino told them. "It's like something's keeping me from believing that…just like Sampson, Miki, and Megumi," Yoshino said with a sigh.

"Maybe something is," Keenan said. "And we have to find out,"

"Yeah, because you wouldn't just not trust Thomas anymore," Kristy said. Yoshino nodded with a small smile.

"You're right," She said, as she got up. "Let's go,"

They left the police station and started walking along a sidewalk. "Where is Thomas anyway?" Kristy asked, as she looked around. Keenan was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, where is he?" Keenan asked.

"You kids ask too much questions," Yoshino said sounding a little annoyed. "I don't know where Thomas is…the last time I saw him was in the police station. He had on a hat and some different clothes," Yoshino replied.

"Wait, I think I saw him walk out of the police station!" Keenan exclaimed. "I didn't even recognize him!" Keenan said, as he thought back to when he saw him.

"Where do you think he ran off to?" Kristy asked.

"I don't know. Let's try the park then the forest," Yoshino said and they both agreed. After that they made their way to the park.

When they got there, there was no one there and it was really quiet. Yoshino, Kristy, and Keenan looked around but saw nothing. "Well…he's not here. Let's try the forest," Yoshino said but Keenan stopped her.

"No, I feel that something's coming our way," Keenan said quietly. Kristy and Yoshino looked around to see what he was talking about. Suddenly, the skies turned grey, and it started to get really windy. Plus, it started to snow and hail. Kristy wrapped her arms around herself for warmth

"What's going on?" Kristy asked, as she shivered.

"Look!" Keenan pointed at a huge devil woman. The devil woman had red evil eyes, sharp teeth, long ugly wrecked up black hair that went all the way down to the ground, and huge tore up bat wings. She wasn't a digimon.

"Hello mortals, I am Eternal Destruction, the younger sister of Eternal Darkness and Eternal Death," The devil woman said evilly.

"Did you come here to cause destruction?" Yoshino asked, as snow fell onto her from the sky. The snow fell everywhere.

"Of course, that's why I made it snow, hail, rain, and windy," Eternal Destruction replied with an evil laugh.

"Stop this right now!" Keenan shouted at Eternal Destruction.

"I don't think so!" Eternal Destruction went to grab Keenan but Yoshino pushed him out of the way and she got grabbed instead. Keenan fell to the ground and saw that Yoshino was being grabbed.

"Yoshi, no!" Keenan exclaimed. Eternal Destruction picked Yoshino up and began to crush her. Yoshino couldn't breathe at all. She felt really light headed.

"Let her go!" Kristy yelled. Eternal Destruction laughed evilly. Yoshino suddenly fell limp in Eternal Destruction's hand.

"Yoshi…," Keenan said.

"We need help…we need help," Kristy said, as tears appeared in her eyes. Suddenly, Biyomon appeared beside her, Falcomon appeared beside Keenan, and Lalamon appeared in front of them. The digimon looked around.

"How did we get here?" Biyomon asked then saw Kristy. "Kristy!" Biyomon hugged her and Kristy returned the hug happily.

"Oh Biyomon, I knew we would meet again!" Kristy exclaimed.

"Keenan, you look really different," Falcomon told him. Keenan gave Falcomon a big hug and smiled.

"You still look the same," Keenan told him. Lalamon gasped when she saw Yoshino limp in Eternal Destruction's hand.

"We have to help, Yoshi!" Lalamon exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Everyone nodded then suddenly something glowed in Kristy's hand. When it faded away a pink and purple digivice was in her hand.

"Now I can help," Kristy told Biyomon. Biyomon nodded.

"Are you ready, Falcomon?" Keenan asked.

"I am," Falcomon replied. Keenan took out his digivice.

"DNA CHARGE!!! OVERDRIVE!!!" Keenan shouted and used his digivice. Falcomon began to digivolve.

"Falcomon double warp digivolve to! Ravemon!" Falcomon was now Ravemon. "Celestial Blade!" Ravemon used his attack on Eternal Destruction. Kristy looked at Biyomon.

"Are you ready, Biyomon?" Kristy asked.

"Of course I am, Kristy. Go for it," Biyomon replied.

"DNA CHARGE!!!" Kristy shouted and used her digivice. Biyomon began to digivolve.

"Biyomon digivolve to! Birdramon!" Biyomon was now Birdramon. "Meteor Wing!" He shouted and used his attack on Eternal Destruction. Eternal Destruction got hit in the face and she let Yoshino drop out of her hand. Lalamon caught Yoshino before she hit the ground.

"Don't worry, Yoshi. You'll be alright," Lalamon lay Yoshino on some snow. Snow was everywhere covering the ground.

"How dare you?! How dare you do this to me?!" Eternal Destruction screamed in complete fury. "Take this, you fools!" Eternal Destruction started spinning in a circle really fast. After that she turned into a huge tornado.

"We have to go!" Ravemon picked Keenan up and began to fly away.

"Come on, Kristy. Hop onto my back now," Birdramon demanded. Kristy climbed onto Birdramon's back and he took off into the sky.

"I've got you, Yoshi…don't worry," Lalamon picked Yoshino up and began to fly away with her.

"YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN, NO WHERE TO HIDE!!! I SHALL CAUSE TOTAL DESTRCUTION TO THIS WORLD!!! AND THEN GO TO THE NEXT ONE AND THE NEXT ONE!!!" Eternal Destruction screamed loudly and continued to rip up everything in her way.

People started running around panicking and screaming. Birdramon landed onto a building and just watched what was happening. Kristy watched as well. "What are we going to do, Birdramon?" Kristy asked, as she shivered. It was still snowing, raining, hailing, and very windy and cold. "At this rate the world will be destroyed in a couple of days," Kristy said.

"We have to keep fighting," Birdramon replied. "Until we win,"

Ravemon and Lalamon suddenly landed on top of the building beside Birdramon. Lalamon sat Yoshino down on the ground and sighed. Ravemon sat Keenan down on the ground. "This is terrible," Keenan said, as he watched the huge tornado destroy everything in its path.

"We're going to have to stop that thing," Ravemon told them. "With or without Marcus and Thomas's help," He said.

"Yoshi's waking up!" Lalamon exclaimed joyfully. Everyone looked at Yoshino. She was waking up slowly. Yoshino sat up straight and looked around.

"What's going on?" Yoshino asked, as she looked at Birdramon and Ravemon. "Ravemon…and a Birdramon? How did you two get here?" Yoshino asked then saw Lalamon smiling at her. "Lalamon, you're here!" Yoshino wrapped her arms around the little plant digimon.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Yoshi. I thought you were never going to wake up!" Lalamon said with joy in her voice. Yoshino let go of Lalamon and grinned. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"Why is it so cold? Isn't it Spring?" Yoshino asked.

"Eternal Destruction is doing this. And she's that huge tornado that's destroying everything in its path," Kristy pointed at the huge tornado. Yoshino looked and gasped.

"This is the worst!" She exclaimed.

"We know. We have to stop her right now," Keenan said.

"Let's get something warm to wear first before we go fighting," Kristy told him, as she shivered.

"I agree," Ravemon said. Everyone nodded. After that they all headed for their homes. As they went Yoshino thought that she saw something from the corner of her eye.

_What was that? My eyes must be playing tricks on me..._


	6. The IceDevimon Battle

**Chapter 6: The IceDevimon Battle**

Marcus and Agumon made it to the huge IceDevimon. It was destroying everything and there was a huge hole in the middle of the street. Marcus took out his digivice. He looked at Agumon. "Can you fight, Agumon?" Marcus asked. Agumon nodded.

"I can but I don't think I can turn into SineGreymon again…I feel a little weak," Agumon answered.

"Then you're just going to have to digivolve into GeoGreymon then RizeGreymon," Marcus told him. Agumon nodded.

"Okay, boss," Agumon said. Marcus jumped up and punched IceDevimon in the stomach and he got his DNA charge.

"DNA CHARGE!!!" Marcus shouted and used his digivice. Agumon began to digivolve.

"Agumon digivolve to! GeoGreymon!" Agumon was now GeoGreymon. "Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon forcefully ejects a powerful blast of energy from his mouth. It hit IceDevimon and IceDevimon turned around angrily. He hit GeoGreymon and GeoGreymon flew into a building.

"GeoGreymon, are you alright?!" Marcus called. GeoGreymon got up.

"I am," GeoGreymon replied. Marcus nodded and got his digivice out again. After that he punched IceDevimon on his leg and got another DNA charge.

"DNA FULL CHARGE!!!" Marcus shouted and used his digivice again. GeoGreymon began to digivolve again.

"GeoGreymon digivolve to! RizeGreymon!" GeoGreymon was now RizeGreymon. "Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon fires three laser bullets from his revolver and they went straight towards IceDevimon.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon shouted and slashed RizeGreymon with his sharp claws. RizeGreymon flew back into another building and just lay there.

"RizeGreymon, are you okay?!" Marcus began to run towards him. IceDevimon saw this and went after Marcus.

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon fires a freezing beam from his eyes and it heads straight towards Marcus. RizeGreymon saw it and his eyes widened.

"Boss, look out!" RizeGreymon yelled. Marcus stopped running and turned around to look. Before he could realize what was going on he was suddenly frozen solid. "Boss…no!" RizeGreymon shouted. _I can't believe I let this happen to Boss! Now…he's frozen solid. I have to do something! _RizeGreymon thought and got up. "Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. The beams hit IceDevimon in the face. IceDevimon cried out in pain and growled.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon roared and slashed at RizeGreymon. RizeGreymon dodged it and ran forward.

"Crack Shot!" RizeGreymon shoots a beam from his revolver and it hit IceDevimon in the stomach. IceDevimon didn't feel anything.

"Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon releases a barrage of icicles from his wings and they hit RizeGreymon in the face. RizeGreymon fell onto his back and turned back into Agumon. "Now to finish the both of you!" IceDevimon was about to finish off Marcus and Agumon but Kari stopped him.

"Not so fast!" Kari shouted and got in front of the frozen Marcus.

"Don't touch them!" Gatomon got in front of Agumon. IceDevimon stopped and stared at them.

"Eternal Darkness wants you, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon," IceDevimon told them with a cruel smile on his face. Kari and Gatomon glared at him.

"We don't care!" Kari exclaimed and took out her digivice, it started to glow. "Are you ready Gatomon?" Kari asked her partner. Gatomon nodded.

"Of course," Gatomon replied and began to digivolve. "Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon!" Gatomon was now Angewomon. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon creates an arrow of light. It hit IceDevimon in the stomach and he roared in pain.

"You can do it, Gatomon," Kari told her then turned to look at Marcus. He was still frozen solid. "What am I going to do?" Kari asked, as she stared at the frozen Marcus. Agumon ran over to her.

"Let me try to unfreeze him! Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted and a fire ball shot out from his mouth and hit the frozen Marcus. It didn't work at all. "It didn't work!" Agumon said.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon used the same attack on IceDevimon but it didn't work this time because he dodged.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon slashed Angewomon with his sharp claws and Angewomon fell to the ground.

"Angewomon!" Kari cried and ran over to her. "Angewomon, are you alright?" Kari asked. Angewomon nodded and got up.

"I'm fine, Kari, just try to find a way to unfreeze Marcus," Angewomon told her. Kari nodded and ran back to Marcus and Agumon. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon used her attack.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon used his attack at the same time as hers. Angewomon and IceDevimon's attack canceled each other out.

"Kari, we need to get out of here, I'm not strong enough to beat him!" Angewomon said, as she dodged an attack. Kari tried moving the frozen Marcus but failed.

"But I can't move Marcus…we can't just leave him here!" Kari exclaimed. Angewomon sighed and continued fighting IceDevimon.

"I'm never leaving him," Agumon told Kari with a frown on his face. "I'll stay here and fight for him if I have to," Agumon said. Kari looked at Agumon then looked back at Marcus.

"There has to be a way to unfreeze him! There just has to be!" Kari said, as she tried to think of a way to unfreeze him. She looked up at Angewomon. "Angewomon, you…have to digivolve again!" Kari exclaimed.

"Angewomon can digivolve again?" Agumon asked and Kari nodded. Angewomon nodded and kicked IceDevimon in the face.

"I'll try, Kari," Angewomon told her.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon slashed Angewomon and Angewomon hit the ground. She cried out in pain after that. "Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon slashed Angewomon again. Kari was watching in fear.

"Angewomon! No!" Kari ran over to Angewomon and got in front of her. "I won't let anything happen to you!" Kari shouted and her digivice began to glow. Angewomon began to digivolve.

"Angewomon digivolve to! Ophanimon!" Angewomon was now Ophanimon. Kari slowly turned around to see her and gasped. She had never seen Ophanimon before.

"Angewomon…?" Kari asked. Ophanimon shook her head and smiled.

"I am Ophanimon now…you helped me digivolve," Ophanimon replied. Kari was still surprised and shocked.

"But I thought you were supposed to digivolve into Magnadramon," Kari said. Ophanimon nodded.

"I was, but I don't know how I digivolved into this. I feel stronger than Magnadramon," Ophanimon said then picked Kari up and put her onto her back.

"I see," Kari said.

"Now, I'll finish this," Ophanimon told her. IceDevimon growled and tried to attack Ophanimon but she dodged everything he threw at her.

"Go for it, Ophanimon!" Kari exclaimed.

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon throws ten mystical crystals from her hands and they hit IceDevimon. IceDevimon fell to the ground weakly then shakily got to his feet.

"Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon used his attack but it did nothing to Ophanimon. Ophanimon kicked IceDevimon to the ground.

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon shouted and used her attack on IceDevimon. IceDevimon got hit and roared in pain. After that he turned into bits of data.

"You did it, Ophanimon!" Kari exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"No Kari, we did it," Ophanimon corrected her, as she smiled. Kari nodded and Ophanimon let Kari down off of her back.

"How are we going to unfreeze Marcus?" Kari asked.

"Let me try. Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon yelled and used her attack on the frozen Marcus. The ice around him suddenly shattered and Marcus fell to his knees. Kari and Agumon ran over to him and helped him up. Marcus was shivering because he was cold.

"What happened? Where's IceDevimon?" Marcus asked, as he wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. Marcus saw Ophanimon and looked really confused. "And who's that?" He asked, as he continued to shiver.

"That's Ophanimon…Angewomon digivolved," Kari answered. "And she destroyed IceDevimon," Kari said.

"You came?" Marcus asked and Kari nodded.

"Of course I did," Kari smiled at him. Marcus smiled back.

"Good work you two!" Marcus told them.

"Yeah, you two did great!" Agumon said happily. Kari blushed.

"It was nothing," Kari said, as she smiled. Ophanimon turned back into Gatomon and Gatomon yawned.

"I shattered your icy prison, Marcus," Gatomon told him. Marcus looked at the cat like digimon.

"Thank you," Marcus said.

"Here, take my jacket…it used to be my brother's," Kari took off her jacket and handed it to Marcus.

"Thanks, Kari," Marcus took the jacket and put it on.

"Kari, I think we should show Marcus and Agumon where the others are being held in the Nightmare Sleep," Gatomon told Kari and Kari nodded.

"Alright, this way…we're going to the park," Kari said quietly and started walking. Marcus and Agumon followed.

They walked for an hour then made it to a huge park. Dead trees were everywhere, dead grass was everywhere, and the ground was really cracked. Kari kept walking then stopped at some pods that held her friends, digimon, and her brother in them. "Here…they are," Kari said, as she tried to stop the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. Marcus and Agumon stared.

"Can you tell us their names?" Marcus asked. Kari nodded and walked to the first pod. She looked up and sighed.

"This one is Davis and right beside him is his partner Veemon," Kari walked to the next one. "This one is T.K. and beside him, his partner Patamon," Kari went to the next one. "This is Yolei and her partner Hawkmon," Kari said quietly and went to the next one after that. "This one is Ken and his partner Wormmon," Kari told them and went to the next one. "This is Cody and his partner Armadillomon," Kari walked over to the next one. "Here's Tai…my brother and his partner Agumon…" Kari said then told them the names of the others.

"I'm sorry about your brother and your friends, Kari," Agumon said sadly. Kari looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Agumon," Kari told him.

"They'll be waking up soon! Right after I punch Eternal Darkness's lights out!" Marcus said, as he cracked his knuckles. "He will pay!" Marcus told them. Kari and Gatomon looked at him.

"But…we'll just end up like them," Kari pointed to all of her friends and her brother. "We'll be having nightmares," Kari said. Marcus frowned at her.

"Are you still giving up?" Marcus asked. Kari looked down at the ground and so did Gatomon. "You must be. You better stop talking like that or we will end up in the Nightmare Sleep," Marcus told her.

"Boss is right, Kari and Gatomon. Have a positive attitude," Agumon told them. Kari and Gatomon looked up.

"We try," Kari said. "But…we still can't. You haven't seen what kind of powers Eternal Darkness has," Kari told them.

"I don't care what he can do! We came across worst than this!" Marcus told her. Agumon nodded, agreeing with Marcus.

"Yeah," Agumon said. Kari and Gatomon just sighed and said nothing.


	7. In the Digital World 2

**Chapter 7: In the Digital World 2**

Thomas, Gaomon and the rest of the digimon were still walking. Suddenly, Lalamon, Biyomon, and Falcomon vanished into thin air. Thomas and Gaomon immediately stopped walking. "Where'd they go?" Thomas asked, his eyes widening. Gaomon looked around, his eyes widening too.

"I don't know, sir," Gaomon answered. "They just…vanished,"

"That can't be right…" Thomas said, as he began to think. "They can't just vanish into thin air like that; there is no logical explanation,"

"I see what you mean, sir," Gaomon said and looked around once more. After that he gave up on looking for the digimon and began to walk again with Thomas, Kudamon, and the PawnChessmon following close behind.

"This doesn't make any sense. First I'm framed for something I didn't do, then I end up in the Digital World because I took that portal, we run into some monster called Eternal Death, Lalamon, Biyomon, and Falcomon vanished, and Marcus and Agumon are missing," Thomas said, as he stopped walking.

"Perhaps they've vanished for an important reason?" Kudamon asked.

"Maybe," Thomas answered then began walking again.

"We have to ask the digimon around here if they've seen Marcus and Agumon," Gaomon told them and everyone agreed.

Hours went by and they had asked more digimon if they had seen Marcus and Agumon but they all didn't see them. Now they all ended up in a forest.

"It's been hours and we still don't know where Marcus and Agumon have gone," Thomas sighed as he sat down on a rock.

"Don't worry, we'll find them, sir," Gaomon told him as he sat down next to him. Kudamon and the PawnChessmon all turned to look at Thomas and Gaomon.

"We'll keep searching while you two rest," Kudamon told them.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, Kudamon," Thomas told him. Kudamon shook his head and began walking along with the PawnChessmon.

"But we will, we'll be back as soon as we found where Marcus and Agumon have gone off to," Kudamon told them before disappearing with the PawnChessmon.

Thomas sighed heavily and made himself comfortable on the rock he was sitting on. "I still can't figure out who would frame me,"

"We'll find out soon, sir," Gaomon told him with a reassuring smile. Thomas returned his smile then sighed again.

"I'm thirsty. I wish I could have brought some supplies with me," Thomas said quietly. Gaomon got up and stood in front of Thomas.

"I'll find you some water, sir. I'll be right back," Gaomon told him before turning away and walking off in search of something to drink for his friend.

Thomas was about to tell him that he didn't have to do that but Gaomon was already too far away for him to hear him. "…thank you, Gaomon," Thomas sighed.

Thomas suddenly opened his eyes. _"I must have fallen asleep…where…?"_ Thomas looked around and realized where he was. _"I'm in the Digital World…that's right. And Gaomon went to go find me some water. How long has it been?"_

Thomas stood up and stretched his legs. But then he suddenly stopped moving because a shadow came across him. He looked up and saw a big ugly digimon. "Who are you?" Thomas asked the digimon.

"I am ZeedMillenniummon! I'm working for Eternal Death! He gave me strength! Now I feel stronger than ever!" ZeedMillenniummon cackled evilly.

"What? You don't need to work for him! He's going to bring death upon everything and everyone! Do you want everything to be destroyed?" Thomas yelled as he backed away.

"Yes. All I care about is power, ha! Eternal Death wants me to destroy you, Thomas! Now say goodbye! Chrono Paradox!" ZeedMillenniummon used his attack on Thomas. Thomas jumped out of the way and fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Stop this!" Thomas yelled as he got up and began running. ZeedMillenniummon was right behind him.

"Time Destroyer!" ZeedMillenniummon was about to use this attack on Thomas but then Gaomon came out of nowhere and pushed Thomas out of the way. They both rolled away from the attack and Gaomon helped Thomas to his feet.

"Gaomon!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Sir, we have to get out of here! ZeedMillenniummon's attack, Time Destroyer would have sent you to the gulf beyond space and time!" Gaomon exclaimed as they started running.

"We can't run from ZeedMillenniummon. We have to fight, Gaomon. Are you with me?" Thomas asked as he took out his digivice.

"Always, sir," Gaomon nodded. Thomas and Gaomon both stopped running and turned to face ZeedMillenniummon.

"DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!" Thomas shouted and used his digivice. Gaomon began to digivolve.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to! MirageGaogamon!" Gaomon was now MirageGaogamon. He went straight towards ZeedMillenniummon. "Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaoagamon fires crescent moon shaped shock waves from both of his hands. They hit ZeedMillenniumon but it did nothing.

"That tickled!" ZeedMillenniummon laughed.

"It didn't work, sir!" MirageGaogamon exclaimed.

"DNA CHARGE! BURST MODE!" Thomas yelled and used his digivice. MirageGaogamon began to change mode.

"MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!" MirageGaogamon shouted and turned into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. "Luna Hook Slasher!" MirageGaogamon Burst Mode slashes and tears at ZeedMillenniummon with his crescent moon shaped energy blade.

ZeedMillenniummon howled in pain then flung MirageGaogamon Burst Mode away with his two heads. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode flew into the trees, landing onto the ground.

"No, MirageGaogamon!" Thomas started running towards him. ZeedMillenniummon went straight towards Thomas.

"Time Destroyer!" ZeedMillenniummon shouted and used his attack on Thomas. Thomas turned around as he ran and his eyes widened.

"…no!"

The attack made contact with Thomas and Thomas was nowhere to be found after that. He was sent to the gulf beyond time and space.

ZeedMillenniummon started laughing evilly as MirageGaogamon Burst Mode got up and approached him. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode just couldn't believe it.

His best friend was gone forever.

"THOMAS!"

MirageGaogamon Burst Mode yelled as tears spilled down his cheeks.


	8. In the Real World 3

**Chapter 8: In the Real World 3**

Birdramon was flying to Kristy's house. "I'm so glad we are reunited, Biyomon," Kirsty said happily as she hung onto Birdramon.

"It's Birdramon now, Kristy," Birdramon told her. Kristy nodded and looked a little embarrassed.

"Oops, sorry, Birdramon," Kristy apologized.

"It's okay, Kristy," Birdramon said as he continued to fly.

"I hope everyone is okay getting home. We have a big battle to do afterwards," Kristy said with a loud yawn.

"I know. You sound tired though. Are you sure you're ready?" Birdramon questioned. Kristy sighed and nodded with a happy smile on her face.

"Of course! Now that I have one of these things," Kristy held up her digivice. "I can help all of you!"

"You were very helpful even before you had that thing, Kristy," Birdramon told her sincerely with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you, Birdramon," Kristy snuggled into Birdramon's soft fur to keep warm until they reached her house.

After a moment it started to get even colder. And then out of nowhere huge red vines with thorns on them popped out of the ground and began destroying everything in its path. Five of them went straight for Birdramon and Kristy. Kristy screamed and pointed at them. Birdramon moved out of the way just in time.

"What is that?" Kristy asked in fear.

"Eternal Destruction is probably doing this!" Birdramon said as he dodged and weaved out of the way of the five red vines.

"But wasn't Eternal Destruction that big tornado destroying everything?" Kristy asked in a panicked voice.

"Well, it looks like Eternal Destruction is stronger than we thought!" Birdramon shouted as he barely avoided getting scarred.

"Birdramon, look out!" Kristy screamed as a sixth red vine came out of the ground and hit Birdramon's left wing.

Birdramon howled in pain and began to fall. Kristy held onto Birdramon for dear life as Birdramon kept falling. They were about to hit the ground when Birdramon got focused and went back up into the skies.

"Birdramon, are you alright?" Kristy asked with worry in her voice. Birdramon nodded as the six red vines continued to chase them.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" Birdramon questioned.

"I'm okay. But we have to stop these vines from chasing us! We have to turn back. We can't let these red vines chase us to my house or mom and dad will be in trouble!" Kristy exclaimed.

"Right," Birdramon said as he turned around to face the red vines. "Meteor Wing!" He shouted and used his attack. One of the red vines went down to the ground and stopped moving but another one came up out of the ground and took its place.

"Do it again, Birdramon!" Kristy exclaimed as Birdramon turned around again.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted and used his attack on two red vines this time. Those two went down but two more came up and took their place. "It's not working, Kristy!"

"Try again, we can't give up!" Kristy yelled.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon used his attack once more on all the red vines this time. All of them went down but twenty more came up and took their place. Kristy's eyes widened along with Birdramon's.

"Oh no!" Kristy exclaimed fearfully. "What are we going to do? If only Marcus and Thomas were here!"

"I'll protect you, Kristy!" Birdramon promised as he used his attack again on the red vines. "Meteor Wing!"

Suddenly, another vine popped out of the ground and came up from behind Birdramon. Kristy nor Birdramon saw this and then the red vine slapped Kristy off of Birdramon's back. Kristy screamed as she began falling towards the hard ground covered in snow.

"Birdramon!" She screamed.

"Kristy!" Birdramon swooped down to get her but all the red vines wrapped themselves around him. Birdramon yelled in pain as the vines squeezed him really hard. After a moment Birdramon passed out and turned back into Biyomon. Biyomon started falling to ground along with Kristy.

Kristy hit the ground first and was now covered in snow. Biyomon hit the ground right beside her and was still passed out. Kristy felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her. She gasped for air as she struggled to get to her hands and knees. She looked over at Biyomon who was still passed out. "Biyomon, please wake up!" She exclaimed as it began hailing.

"Kr-Kristy…?" Biyomon whispered as his eyes opened a little. Kristy sighed in relief and got to her feet. She helped Biyomon to his feet and looked around for the red vines. They were nowhere to be found.

"Can you walk? We have to get home," Kristy told him.

"Okay, Kristy," Biyomon said as he shivered. Kristy was shivering as well.

After that they began slowly making their way to Kristy's house.

Ravemon was still flying with Keenan in his arms. "Are we almost there, Keenan?" Ravemon asked. Keenan nodded.

"Yes," He replied. _"I wonder if the others made it back safely,"_ He thought worriedly. He looked around and saw no danger.

"Are you alright, Keenan? It seems to be getting colder and colder by the minute," Ravemon said as he continued to fly.

"I'm fine. How about you, are you okay?" Keenan questioned as he looked up at his friend. Ravemon looked down at him and nodded.

"I'm also fine. You don't have to worry about me, Keenan," Ravemon told him. Keenan shook his head.

"No. I have to worry about you," Keenan told him. "You're my friend,"

"Right," Ravemon nodded and looked up. But once he did that he regretted it. A huge IceDevimon was heading straight towards them laughing like a lunatic.

"Avalanche Claw!" IceDevimon yelled and was about to use his attack on him. Ravemon flew up higher into the sky and IceDevimon's attack missed.

"What is that?" Keenan asked as he clutched onto Ravemon so he wouldn't fall off.

"That's IceDevimon!" Ravemon answered.

"What is he doing here and what does he want?" Keenan asked as Ravemon dodged another Avalanche Claw.

"I don't know! But I can sense that IceDevimon is stronger than me! If one of his attacks hit me then I'm done for!" Ravemon exclaimed.

"You'll have to change mode then!" Keenan told him. Ravemon nodded as he flew over to a nearby building. He dropped Keenan on to it and continued to fly away from IceDevimon. Keenan landed on his hands and knees but then quickly got up and took out his digivice. "Are you ready, Ravemon?" Keenan called.

"I am!" Ravemon answered as he avoided another Avalanche Claw.

"DNA CHARGE! BURST MODE!" Keenan yelled and used his digivice. Ravemon began to change mode.

"Ravemon Burst Mode!" Ravemon was now Ravemon Burst Mode. He turned around to face the overgrown IceDevimon.

"You can do it, Ravemon!" Keenan cheered from on the building.

"Crimson Formation!" Ravemon Burst Mode enlarged his wings to a gigantic size and released a dark purple aura towards the huge IceDevimon.

IceDevimon howled in complete pain. "How dare you!" He yelled furiously. He seemed to have gotten smaller after Ravemon Burst Mode's attack.

"Ravemon, he's getting smaller! Keep attacking him!" Keenan cheered as he waved at Ravemon Burst Mode. Ravemon Burst Mode looked at Keenan and nodded.

"Do you actually think you're going to win?" IceDevimon asked. "Eternal Destruction will bring destruction to everything in your pathetic world, Earth! Eternal Death will bring death upon the Digital World! And…Eternal Darkness will bring darkness upon the world of the Digidestined!"

"What do you mean?" Ravemon Burst Mode asked suspiciously. "The Digital World is in danger?"

"Why yes," IceDevimon laughed. "It is,"

"But how?" Keenan shouted from where he was.

"Eternal Death will bring death upon it. Haven't I just told you? Besides, Eternal Darkness in the world of the Digidestined wants you all destroyed!" IceDevimon cackled.

"Why?" Ravemon Burst Mode questioned.

"Because you'll get in the way!" IceDevimon exclaimed annoyingly. "But now it'll be easier to destroy you all since you're all separated!"

"What are you talking about?" Keenan asked. He sounded angry.

"Your pathetic friend is in the Digital World right now alone with Gaomon. Marcus and Agumon are in the world of the Digidestined. And you are all in this world that's about to be destroyed! Ha!" IceDevimon laughed. "Now goodbye! Avalanche Claw!"

"Mourning Dance!"

Ravemon Burst Mode furiously performs a terrible and wild dance of violence. IceDevimon howled in pain and began to shrink even more.

"Keep it up, Ravemon!" Keenan shouted.

"Lightning Thrust!" Ravemon Burst Mode pierced IceDevimon in a flash of lightning with his dark purple aura.

IceDevimon howled. "Nooooo!" He then turned into bits of data.

"We did it," Ravemon Burst Mode flew back over to Keenan and dropped down beside him.

"Ravemon, we have to tell the others about what IceDevimon just told us!" Keenan said as it began to get even colder. Keenan was shivering uncontrollably now.

"You're freezing, Keenan!" Ravemon Burst Mode picked Keenan up and began flying. Keenan closed his eyes because the wind was getting in his eyes, making them water.

And then suddenly, huge red vines with thorns on them came out of the ground. There were about seven of them. They latched onto Ravemon Burst Mode and began to squeeze. Ravemon Burst mode cried out in pain and dropped Keenan.

"Ravemon!" Keenan yelled as he fell.

"K-K-Keenan…!" Ravemon Burst Mode struggled to get free. And then suddenly the energy in him was being drained. He turned back into Ravemon, then Crowmon, then Peckmon, and then Falcomon. After that the vines let go of him and Falcomon went falling with Keenan.

Lalamon was still flying Yoshino back home. "Yoshi, you're so heavy!" Lalamon exclaimed. Yoshino frowned as Lalamon lowered to the ground.

"I'm not that heavy, Lalamon!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"Yes you are!" Lalamon let go of Yoshino and Yoshino fell onto the ground on her bottom.

"Ouch! This is the worst!" Yoshino got up.

"No, it's only the beginning,"

Yoshino and Lalamon looked up to see LadyDevimon approaching them from the falling snow. Yoshino hugged herself and tried keep warm. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm LadyDevimon. I was sent here by Eternal Destruction," LadyDevimon grinned wickedly as she stared down at Yoshino and Lalamon.

"To do what?" Lalamon asked as she got in front of Yoshino.

"To destroy you," LadyDevimon answered. Yoshino took out her digivice and frowned. She then looked at Lalamon and nodded.

"Are you ready, Lalamon?" Yoshino asked.

"Of course, Yoshi!" Lalamon replied.

"DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!" Yoshino yelled and used her digivice. Lalamon began to digivolve.

"Lalamon double warp digivolve to! Rosemon!" Lalamon was now Rosemon. Rosemon flew up to LadyDevimon's height and glared at her.

"All because you digivolved doesn't mean anything! You will be destroyed!" LadyDevimon promised evilly.

"No! You're going down!" Rosemon told her as she got ready to fight.

"Yeah, you tell her, Rosemon!" Yoshino said.

"Black Wing!" LadyDevimon transformed her left hand into a long sharp spike and impaled Rosemon with it. Rosemon screamed in pain and fell to the ground next to Yoshino.

"Rosemon!" Yoshino cried.

"I'm fine!" Rosemon got up and headed straight towards LadyDevimon. "Rose Spear!"

Rosemon's attack hit LadyDevimon and LadyDevimon fell to the ground. But she got up right after.

"You're going to pay!" She screamed and went after Rosemon.


	9. He Shows Himself

**Note:  
**Yes, it's been awhile since I updated. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Sorry...

* * *

**Chapter 9: He Shows Himself**

"What's that noise?"

Kari looked at Marcus questioningly, as they walked back to where they first met. "What noise, Marcus?" She asked, as they continued walking.

Suddenly there was a sound of something flying.

"There! That noise! Do you hear it?!" Marcus questioned, as he stopped walking. He looked up at the sky and saw nothing.

"The boss is right! I hear something too!" Agumon also stopped walking and looked up at the sky just like Marcus.

Gatomon and Kari both stopped and looked up towards the sky and didn't see anything, but darkness. "We don't hear or see anything, Marcus." Gatomon told him with a frown on her face. The cat-like Digimon then began walking again.

"You must be hearing things." Kari told him softly, as she began walking again.

Marcus started walking again, but he growled as he did so. "I know that I heard something, Kari!" Marcus told her seriously, as he shoved his hands into the pockets of the jacket Kari had given him.

"I heard something too, just like the boss!" Agumon exclaimed, sounding quite irked and annoyed.

Kari and Gatomon sighed heavily, as they continued wending. "We need some rest." Kari told them wearily with a shake of her head. She honestly thought that they were hearing things.

Marcus and Agumon had unhappy looks on their faces when she said that. They were both annoyed that Kari and Gatomon would think that they were just 'hearing things', which was absurd. Well, to them it was.

When they reached their destination, Kari immediately sat down on a piece of debris, looking down at her lap, her eyes sad and dull. She kept thinking about her brother and all of her friends; her parents too and all of the people who used to inhabit this world. She wondered if this world will ever be restored. She wondered if they could actually do it. She wondered if they were able to defeat Eternal Darkness. Even if they did succeed in defeating Eternal Darkness and got her friends to awaken, what would she tell them about their families? How could she ever tell them that they had all been destroyed by Eternal Darkness?

Kari pulled her arms around herself and let out a shaky breath, feeling tears fill her eyes. She missed her parents dearly. _"Why?"_ Kari thought miserably. _"What was the purpose of all of this?"_

Marcus watched Kari from the corner of his eye, sitting on a broken piece of a chair. He was munching on an almost rotten apple. The taste was revolting, but he just had to suck it up and force himself to eat it if he wanted to keep his strength. Marcus continued to watch Kari from the corner of his eye. He didn't like the expression she had on her face. _"It looks like she just completely gave up."_ He contemplated, a frown appearing on his facial features.

Agumon stuffed his mouth with various fruits that were going bad. He didn't care what it was, as long as it was food. He had offered Gatomon some, but she declined, saying that she lost her appetite. He also noticed that Gatomon looked really depressed. It looked as if she had given up completely, just like her human partner, Kari Kamiya.

"Hey," Marcus spoke up suddenly, throwing the rest of his apple to the ground. "Listen, Kari, you should stop giving up like this. Your brother and your friends are counting on you."

Kari looked at Marcus, a frown appearing on her face. "How can we not give up? The whole world has been destroyed along with everyone in it! My parents were killed! My friends' parents were killed! All of their families were _killed_!" Kari screamed at him, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She had gotten to her feet, her hands balling into fists. "Even if we do somehow defeat Eternal Darkness, how am I going to tell them about their parents?! How am I going to tell them that we failed to protect this world?!"

Marcus went silent, as he stared at the girl before him. He really didn't like seeing her this way. But giving up is not an option, Marcus thought. "Look, I get what you're saying," Marcus said softly, as he looked away from Kari, crossing his arms. "But you can't just give up because of this. Yes, you lost loved ones, but you still have a chance to save your friends."

Kari seemed to get even more upset after hearing Marcus' words. "You don't understand how I feel! If you were in my place you would give up too! All hope is lost! The light will never shine again!" Kari cried emotionally, closing her eyes. "I'm the Bearer of Light and I couldn't even prevent the darkness from taking over and destroying everything…!"

"What? The Bearer of Light?" Marcus looked perplexed now and he also gave Kari a sympathetic look.

"Yes," Gatomon talked, as she looked over at Marcus, a solemn expression on the cat-like Digimon's face. "The original Digidestined were given crests. Kari was given the Crest of Light. The crest allowed me to digivolve into Angewomon." Gatomon explained.

"I see…" Marcus muttered, still looking baffled.

"It'll be easier to understand if I explain everything from the beginning." Gatomon solemnly said, as she got comfortable on the ground, trying to block out Kari's soft sobs of sorrow. She hated seeing Kari cry. It made her incredibly sorrowful.

And so, Gatomon began to explain everything of how the Digidestined started. She started from the very beginning, telling the story of how Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, TK, Mimi, and Joe all arrived at the Digital World and met the partners and how they discovered their tags and crests and defeated all of the powerful enemies they came across, using the power of their crests to help their Digimon partners digivolve into ultimate. Then she went on explaining how she searched for Kari and ended up finding Myotismon and started working for him. She explained how she and Kari met and became partners. Gatomon explained everything all the way to the end when they defeated MaloMyotismon and when Eternal Darkness showed up, two years later after MaloMyotismon's defeat.

"Everything we faced, we triumphed and earned victory, but when Eternal Darkness showed up…we failed," Gatomon finished, looking even more solemn. "We failed to prevent the world from being destroyed. Now Kari and I are the only ones left…" Gatomon sighed and then shook her head. "I've never talked so much in my life…"

Marcus absorbed all of this information and finally understood. "I see." He mumbled.

Kari had stopped crying and was now just sitting on the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her head down sorrowfully.

"That sounded like a really big adventure!" Agumon says curiously. "Marcus and I had a big adventure too."

"That's right…" Marcus nods his head, agreeing with Agumon.

"Care to tell the story?" Gatomon questioned him, her voice dull.

Marcus took in a deep breath and then began explaining his story, starting from the very beginning. He told them how he met Agumon and how he received his digivice. He explained all of the events lead up to the final battle and then when he decided to go to the Digital World with Agumon, leaving his friends and family behind.

"And so, here we are." Marcus finished.

"Wow, you must miss your friends and family." Gatomon tells them.

"Yeah, we do. But I know that we'll see them again," Marcus answered her quietly, his arms still crossed. "We're gonna have to see them again because we'll need all the help we can get."

Agumon nodded his big head. "Yeah! The boss is right! We need Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshino, Lalamon, Keenan, and Falcomon!" Agumon says.

Suddenly, a very eerie and dark voice was heard from the entrance of their little place.

"**I'm afraid that will not be possible."**

Marcus jumped to his feet in alarm and turned around to see a very, very tall figure standing in the entrance. The figure is dressed in a large, black cloak with a hood over its head, covering his whole face. Marcus couldn't see much else.

Gatomon hurriedly got in front of Kari to protect her and raised her sharp claws, growling. "Who are you?!"

"Yeah, who are you?" Agumon wanted to know, as he stood next to his friend and partner, Marcus.

The figure didn't move at all and stood completely still. Powerful darkness seemed to radiate off of him and there was just something so pure _evil_ about it, something seriously eerie.

"**Who I am is not of importance at the moment."** The figure drawled out creepily.

Marcus took out his digivice, getting ready to punch the figure's lights out. "What do you want?! What do you mean?! You better tell us who you are or else!" Marcus shouted at him furiously, getting seriously riled up.

"**Your little friends won't be coming to help you any time soon…maybe never,"** The figure told them emotionlessly. **"Eternal Darkness is not the only one you have to worry about."**

Kari shakily got to her feet and wiped some remaining tears out of her eyes. "What…what do you mean?" She questioned him quietly and worriedly. She was getting a really bad feeling about what the figure's answer would be.

"**Currently, there are other evils destroying other worlds as I speak now,"** The figure answered coldly, pointing a finger at Marcus. **"Marcus Damon, your world is being destroyed at this very moment while your pathetic friends try to prevent it from happening. Your Digital World is being destroyed at this very moment. Thomas Norstein had been there, trying to prevent it from happening, but it seems he has disappeared as of late."**

Marcus looked shocked, worried, concerned, angry, and surprised all at once and his hands shook in rage. "Kristy…mom…dad…" He whispered. _"What will happen to them? What about Thomas? What about Keenan and Yoshino? What will happen to all of the Digimon?!"_

"Oh no…" Agumon says worriedly.

"**Eternal Darkness has already managed to destroy this world long ago. The Digidestined foolishly tried to prevent this from happening, but it was all too late. They were defeated and the world was successfully destroyed,"** The figure says darkly. **"Eternal Death will resume destroying Marcus' Digital World and Eternal Destruction will resume destroying your world, Marcus. There is no way that you can prevent any of this from happening."**

Marcus let out a vicious howl and leapt forward towards the figure, throwing a punch at him. Before his fist could collide with the figure's hooded face, his fist stopped in mid air half way. Marcus stood there in shock and tried to move, but found he couldn't at all. It was as if some force was holding him back.

"Boss, what's wrong?!" Agumon exclaimed in concern, getting into a fighting stance.

"I…I can't move!" Marcus responded, as he struggled to move his body. It was futile.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Kari shouted at the figure, her voice trembling. She was really frightened. She didn't know what to do. Gatomon was feeling the same way, but concealed it with a mask of anger.

"You must be the one behind all of this!" Gatomon hissed at the figure. "You must be what Marcus and Agumon had heard earlier!"

"**Amazing observation skills, Gatomon! I am impressed,"** The figure cackled evilly at Gatomon. **"Yes, I am behind all of this. Eternal Darkness, Eternal Death, and Eternal Destruction are merely pawns in all of this."**

"But why…?" Kari croaked, tears appearing in her eyes. "Why do all of this? Why do you show yourself now?"

"**I do all of this simply because I CAN. I am made of pure evil. When I have my mind set on something, I see through it to the end. There is nobody on any world or any dimension that can stop me!"** The figure growled at her. **"I show myself now because I simply thought that this was the right time to do so, to make you all lose hope."**

"You're wrong! We WILL stop you!" Marcus hollered furiously and struggled to break free of the invisible force.

"Yeah! You can't get away with this!" Agumon yelled and rushed towards the figure, attempting to swipe at him with his claws. But Agumon suffered the same fate as Marcus, unable to move, stopped in mid air.

"**Eternal Darkness will destroy all of you when the time comes,"** The figure promised them, as he backed away from them. **"Eternal Death has already managed to get rid of Thomas Norstein. Eternal Destruction will not proceed to get rid of everyone and everything in your world, Marcus. Farewell."** The figure jumped away and huge pterodactyl-like wings sprout out from his back. After that he takes off into the sky and disappears into a portal, the portal shutting behind him.

Marcus and Agumon both fell to the ground, able to move their body again. Marcus got to his feet and immediately ran out of the place that they're in. He looks up towards the sky in rage. "GET BACK HERE!" He hollers. He was unaware of Agumon coming up beside him.

Kari and Gatomon had stayed behind solemnly.

"Kari, it seems that this isn't the only world that will be destroyed," Gatomon says quietly. "What are we going to do?"

Kari didn't answer and buried her face in her hands.


	10. In the Digital World 3

**Chapter 10: In the Digital World 3**

"Time Destroyer!" ZeedMillenniummon shouted and used his attack on Thomas.

As Thomas ran, he turned around and saw the attack heading straight towards him. His eyes widened. He wouldn't have enough time to move out of the way of the attack.

"…no!"

Everything was in slow motion, as the attack made contact with Thomas. MirageGaogamon Burst Mode watched in complete shock and despair, his eyes widening.

Thomas was nowhere to be found. He was sent to the gulf beyond time and space. ZeedMillenniummon had done it.

Thomas was gone.

ZeedMillenniummon started cackling evilly and cruelly, satisfied by what he had accomplished. He sounded very happy that he was able to follow through with Eternal Death's orders.

MirageGaogamon Burst Mode let out a shaky breath, tears appearing in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. The large Digimon slowly made his way over to the spot where Thomas had vanished, feeling really empty inside.

His best friend was gone.

Thomas was _gone_.

He was never coming back. He had failed to protect Thomas, he had failed him completely. He was supposed to protect Thomas and he _failed_. He failed him as a partner and as a friend.

MirageGaogamon Burst Mode dropped to his knees at the spot, his body shaking horribly.

"THOMAS!"

He yelled out in despair and anguish, tears of sorrow and guilt spilling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Thomas…I…I'm so sorry…" MirageGaogamon Burst Mode sobbed uncontrollably, his body shaking in despair.

ZeedMillenniummon seemed to take pleasure in MirageGaogamon Burst Mode's pain. He cackled cruelly for a couple of more minutes before approaching MirageGaogamon Burst mode, his two heads grinning sadistically.

"Now that he's out of the way, Eternal Death can easily destroy the entire Digital World, all thanks to me!" ZeedMillenniummon roared joyfully and darkly, still grinning horribly.

MirageGaogamon Burst Mode completely ignored him, too wrapped up in his despair.

"I should thank you too. After all, you just sat there and watched the whole thing happened. It's good that you didn't interfere with me sending him to the gulf beyond time and space." ZeedMillenniummon says cheerfully.

MirageGaogamon Burst Mode heard him that time and he immediately began to feel unwanted fury welling up from inside of him. _"It's all HIS fault that Thomas is gone! He made Thomas disappear! I will make him suffer…!"_ He thought furiously.

"Now all I have to do is destroy you. I think that'll be pretty easy, considering the state you're in now. I bet you lost the will to live," ZeedMillenniummon continued talking, oblivious to his 'soon to come demise'. "Now just stand still and be a good dog while I-

ZeedMillenniummon didn't get to finish that sentence because he was suddenly socked in both of his faces incredibly hard. He went flying backwards, slamming against trees and whatnot. Then he tumbled onto the ground painfully and growled in agony.

MirageGaogamon Burst Mode howled loudly in rage and bounded towards ZeedMillenniummon, hatred and anger burning in his eyes. "Luna Hook Slasher!" He called out and slashes and tears at ZeedMillenniummon with his crescent moon shaped energy blade relentlessly and mercilessly.

ZeedMillenniummon struggled to get away, but was failing. He could feel the power of hatred and anger fueling MirageGaogamon Burst Mode's attack. ZeedMillenniummon was starting to get scared. He didn't have that much energy left.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THOMAS!" MirageGaogamon Burst Mode yelled out in fury, still slashing away at ZeedMillenniummon with his crescent moon shaped energy blade. He wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

"S-Stop…!" ZeedMillenniummon cried out weakly and struggled to get away. His data was starting to get fuzzy. He wasn't going to last much longer and he knew it.

"Luna Hook Slasher!" MirageGaogamon Burst Mode hollered again and continued on with his assault, not letting up whatsoever.

ZeedMillenniummon let out one last howl of agony before disappearing into bits of data.

MirageGaogamon immediately reverted back to Gaomon and he collapsed onto his hands and knees, tears rolling down his cheeks and his breathing coming out heavy and raspy. His body began to shake with sobs.

"Thomas…" Gaomon whispered sorrowfully. "Please come back, Thomas!" He cried out.

"Gaomon, whatever is the matter?" Kudamon questioned the blue dog-like Digimon, as he hurried on over towards him along with the PawnChessmon. They all looked worried.

Gaomon didn't answer and he continued to sob.

Kudamon looked around for Thomas and didn't see him anywhere. The PawnChessmon did the same and came up with the same result. Kudamon then looked back at Gaomon, a very serious expression appearing on his face. "Gaomon, where's Thomas?"

Gaomon still didn't answer.

Kudamon seemed to have figured it all out on his own after a long moment of silence. "He'll return. Wherever he is, Gaomon, he couldn't have been destroyed. Don't blame yourself…" Kudamon tells him.

"But it IS my fault! I let this happen!" Gaomon exclaimed in despair, looking up towards the sky. "This is all my fault! Thomas is gone because I didn't protect him…! He was sent to the gulf beyond time and space!"

"That doesn't mean he won't return. You have to believe in Thomas, Gaomon, like he believes in you." Kudamon tells him seriously. The PawnChessmon both nodded in agreement.

"How is he possibly going to return to me?! He was sent to the _gulf beyond time and space_! What's it like there, huh? What's going on?!" Gaomon hollered at Kudamon angrily. "You don't know anything!"

Kudamon and the PawnChessmon all sighed sadly. But then, suddenly, the ground began shaking violently and trees and all sorts of plants began dying quickly and horribly. The water in lakes and rivers began drying up as well as the ocean. Dark clouds began appearing in the sky and lightning flashed terribly across the sky. Thunder boomed loudly like explosions.

"Oh no…" Kudamon says quietly. "Eternal Death must be doing this!"

Gaomon looked up towards the sky. Right now, he didn't seem to care about the Digital World. All he cared about was Thomas and how he couldn't protect him.

**[Thomas]**

Thomas slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He had no idea where he was. He was just floating in complete nothingness. There was absolutely nothing around him. There were no sounds, no sign of life, _nothing_…

"Is this…the gulf beyond space and time?" Thomas whispered, as he stared up at nothingness.

He floated there for what seemed like years, wondering if he would ever get back to the Digital World, wondering if he would ever see Gaomon again. For once, Thomas had no idea what to do.

"Gaomon!" Thomas shouted suddenly. "Gaomon! Can you hear me?! GAOMON!" He yelled with all his might, closing his eyes. He hoped that somehow Gaomon would be able to hear him.

Thomas let out a shaky breath when he got no answer. He was starting to lose all hope. There was absolutely nothing around him. He didn't even know how long he had been in the place of nothingness.

Thomas closed his eyes again and tried to calm himself, thinking of all the happy times with Gaomon and all of his friends. He thought about how they saved the world from destruction.

"_If we did it once…we can do it again, right…?"_ Thomas contemplated wearily, as he slowly opened his eyes.

To his surprise, he saw a ball of pure light shining right before his eyes. He could feel the warmth coming from it and the feeling of peacefulness washed over him. He reached out and grasped the ball of light with his hands.

"What…is this?" He whispered in awe.

The ball of light began glowing brightly. It got so bright that Thomas had to close his eyes. He felt so serene and peaceful now. It was like all of his worries had disappeared and it was just total peace. He was starting to feel very calm inside. He didn't even realize that his feet touched something solid.

"Thomas…?!"

Thomas opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in the nothingness anymore. He saw Gaomon, Kudamon, and the PawnChessmon standing in front of him, giving him confused and relieved looks. Thomas looked down at his hands and found the glowing ball of light still there.

"Thomas…you're back!" Gaomon exclaims and rushes towards him. He throws his arms around his partner and hugs him tight. "Thomas, I'm sorry I ever doubted that you'd come back! I'm sorry I let ZeedMillenniummon do that to you!"

Thomas smiled down at Gaomon. "Gaomon, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I'm back and that's all that matters." He tells him.

"Sir, yes, sir…" Gaomon smiled up at him.

Suddenly, Kudamon approached them along with the PawnChessmon. "We're glad that you're back, Thomas, but this is no time for celebration. The Digital World is being destroyed right as we speak. This whole place is dying."

Thomas looked around and finally realized that everything looked like a hurricane had gone through it. The ground beneath them didn't have any grass on it anymore and it was all dry and cracked.

"This is terrible! We have to do something!" Thomas says in alarm, as thunder boomed overhead.

"Eternal Death is doing this," Gaomon spoke. "What should we do, sir? Should we look for him now?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what is that you have in your hands, Thomas?" Kudamon questioned Thomas curiously, as he stared at the ball of light in Thomas' hands.

Thomas frowned and looked down at the ball of light. "I…I'm not sure." He responded.

Suddenly, Eternal Death arrived. He appeared before them, laughing cruelly and in satisfaction.

"The Digital World won't last much longer!" Eternal Death laughed out, his evil laugh echoing all over the place.

"What do we do, sir?" Gaomon asked Thomas urgently, as he stared up at Eternal Death.

Thomas stared at Eternal Death for a moment before looking down at the ball of light in his hands. Then he took out his digivice. And then, all of a sudden, the ball of light transferred into his digivice and his digivice absorbed it. Thomas stared in surprise as this happened.

Gaomon suddenly began to glow a bright blue color. "Sir, I feel…strange…" Gaomon says quietly.

Thomas looks at Gaomon, as his digivice glowed the same color. "I think I know what that was now!" Thomas tells Gaomon and holds up his digivice. "Are you ready, Gaomon?!"

Gaomon nods in understanding. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!" Thomas hollered, using his digivice and his DNA to help Gaomon digivolve. Gaomon began to digivolve.

"Gaomon double warp digivolve to! MirageGaogamon!" Gaomon is now MirageGaogamon. He went straight towards Eternal Death, who had stopped laughing and was giving them a horrible look of contempt.

"Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon calls out and fires crescent moon shaped shock waves from both of his hands. They hit Eternal Death who didn't even flinch, but merely growled angrily.

"That did nothing!" Kudamon exclaimed in fear from where he stood next to the PawnChessmon.

"DNA CHARGE! BURST MODE!" Thomas yelled and used his digivice yet again. MirageGaogamon began to change mode.

"MirageGaogamon Burst Mode!" MirageGaogamon shouted and turned into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. "Luna Hook Slasher!" He shouts and slashes and tears at Eternal Death with his crescent moon shaped energy blade.

Eternal Death simply moved out of the way from getting hit and started cackling evilly again. "You surely don't believe that you can beat me! You are all a bunch of insects!" He yelled at them triumphantly.

Thomas' digivice began to glow brighter now and he held it up once more, feeling the light that had transferred itself into his digivice.

"DNA CHARGE! LIGHT MODE!" Thomas shouted and used his digivice once more, his digivice bursting with light and miraculous power. The light engulfed him and MirageGaogamon Burst Mode.

MirageGaogamon Burst Mode began to change mode yet again. He looked much the same except that he is completely white and glowing with pure light. He also looked much more powerful.

"MirageGaogamon Light Mode!" He announced proudly.

Eternal Death's many eyes widened in shock and surprise. He backed away a little, his sixty arms swaying a bit. "How is this possible?! You have become…stronger!" He yelled.

"That's correct," MirageGaogamon Light Mode says calmly. "Somehow that light Thomas had found had given me much more power. I feel more powerful than ever before!" He tells Eternal Death.

"This is amazing…!" Thomas says quietly from where he was, staring at MirageGaogamon Light Mode in awe.

"I thought the 'burst mode' was the only mode," Kudamon spoke softly from beside the PawnChessmon. "I guess I was wrong."

MirageGaogamon Light Mode turned towards Thomas and lowered his hand down for Thomas to get on. "Come on, Thomas. I want to fight this battle with you." He tells him emotionally.

Thomas grins and hops onto MirageGaogamon Light Mode's hand. Then he was lifted up and onto MirageGaogamon Light Mode's back. Thomas clung onto him tightly and looked directly at Eternal Death.

"Come on, MirageGaogamon! Let's do this together!" Thomas exclaims, sounding very determined and confident.

"Right!" MirageGaogamon Light Mode flew towards Eternal Death at amazing speed.

Eternal Death growled out in fury and swung his sixty arms at them both, attempting to knock them out of the air, but MirageGaogamon Light Mode was just too fast for him and he quickly dodged it with ease.

"Final Mirage Light!" MirageGaogamon Light Mode yelled out and puts his body and soul into releasing the magnificent energy hidden within his weapon. The energy of light and amazing power blasted towards Eternal Death rapidly.

The energy pierced Eternal Death in the chest and he went falling backwards, howling in agony.

"Good shot, MirageGaogamon!" Thomas praised.

"It was nothing, sir." MirageGaogamon Light Mode says with a smile.

Eternal Death weakly stood up, breathing heavily. He was suddenly having a very hard time breathing properly. He was just in so much pain. He never knew he could be in so much pain before. Eternal Death was starting to get frightened of this new power before him.

Suddenly, a large portal opened up from in the sky and out came a dark figure with a hood covering its face. He landed on the ground between MirageGaogamon Light Mode and Eternal Death.

"Who is that…?" Thomas says quietly, as he stared.

"I'm not sure, sir." MirageGaogamon Light Mode answered in an unsure tone of voice.

The figure turned to look at Eternal Death. **"There has been a change of plans, Eternal Death!"** The figure harshly told Eternal Death. **"You are to go to the ruined world and join Eternal Darkness while I go to the other world where Eternal Destruction is located!"**

"Fine!" Eternal Death hissed.

The figure waved his hand out in front of him and another portal opened up. Eternal Death immediately went through, the portal closing behind him.

"Who are you?!" Thomas yelled.

The figure turned to look at Thomas and MirageGaogamon Light Mode. **"Who I am is not of importance at the moment. But there is something that you should know. Eternal Destruction is wrecking your world as we speak, Eternal Darkness is inhabiting another world where your friend, Marcus, is at, and Eternal Death has gone to join him. I, however, am heading to your world to assist Eternal Destruction! Oh, and one more thing…"** The figure opened another portal before him and laughed evilly. **"I am the one who framed you."** He said before disappearing into the portal.

"MirageGaogamon, follow him!" Thomas shouted. "Hurry before the portal closes!"

"Right!" MirageGaogamon Light Mode immediately went through the portal with Thomas, leaving Kudamon and the PawnChessmon behind.

Kudamon and the PawnChessmon watched as the portal closed in front of them. "I really wanted to see Sampson…" Kudamon whispered a bit sadly. "But let's hope that everything will be alright."

The PawnChessmon nod in agreement.

* * *

**Note:** I made up the 'light mode'.


End file.
